Together Forever
by Vampirius
Summary: Faith has returned to Sunnydale to see some old friends. To be rejected? Or accepted? Willow/Faith! UPDATE 2/25/10
1. Together Forever

Title: Together Forever

Author: Vampirius

Feedback: Anytime! I love feedback, keeps me to keep attempting to write better!

Rating: PG-13. F/F. Snuggles to come.

Summary: Faith has returned to Sunnydale to see some old friends. To be rejected? Or accepted?

-------------------------

Today was definitely not a good day for Willow Rosenberg. She completely forgot about her biology final, woke up late and didn't show up for a mocha- goodness date with Buffy. Now it was getting dark out, with the sun slowly going down. She rushed as fast as her legs could take her to Stevenson Hall.

With tremendous stealth, a dark figure moved from the shadows and grabbed onto the Wiccan's shoulder.

"Ahhh!!" Willow shrieked, and started to punch and kick in every direction to take her attacker on but her fists and feet only touched air. Willow felt herself suddenly being spun around and pinned painfully against a nearby wall.

"Did I scare you?" The dark figure spoke softly in her ear, as if their voice would break something in or on the redhead.

Willow blinked her nerves and thoughts going everywhere but she managed to make out only a few words, crucial maybe. "W-w-who are you?"

"Awww, come on red, you know who I am" A cold hand slid down Willow's arm "I know you remember me.."

The redhead frowned, and thought carefully as her life depended on it. She knew her attacker was stronger than she was, way too strong for a demon. Almost as strong as Buffy felt. As the thought dawned on her and her face expressed utter horror.

"Faith.." Willow whispered, shaking slightly.

The pressure on her back eased up slightly, but she still felt Faiths hands on her arms.

"Got me" Faiths voice ticked the back of Willow's ear, sending shivers down her back.

Willow had to do this, she knew. Even if it might cost her a broken arm or two, she needed to have a look at Faith. Slowly, she turned her head and took in Faith's appearance. She was skinner than usual, her hair scraggily and no makeup was visible on her face. The usual gleaming challenge in her eyes was gone, and it was replaced with a haunting, empty look.

The rogue slayer caught Willow looking at her and growled, pushing her body against Willow so the witch was pressed against the wall again. "Don't look at me that way, or your blondie friends won't ever see you again, got it?"

Willow gulped and looked down. Today was a really, really bad day and now she might not make it out alive. How many people will miss her? Will it be okay to die? What would happen to everyone else once they know?

The redhead braced herself and looked at the haunted version of the Faith she knew.

"Faith.. I don't think you've realized I've changed" She spoke carefully, trying to get a menacing sound in her voice. Trying not to show how scared she really was.

"Nah, see here Red. I've been following you. Your still with the blondie slayer, and her little scoobie pals and friends." Faith let Willow go and started to circle her, a crazed, almost animalistic look in her eyes. "The only thing I've seen changed is a few new faces.. Your in college and that everyone... everyone, has someone except you. I guess wolfboy couldn't handle you?" The slayer stopped and smirked.

Willow started to get nervous, her shaking increased.

"I-I-I- I do have someone:" The Wiccan tried to sound confident. "I guess you didn't watch closely enough.. Faithy" A singsong sound came out at the end of the sentence, before Willow could help herself.

The brunette narrowed her eyes and kept circling Willow, a smirk still playing upon her lips.

"I know, but see you aren't together, because you are too afraid.. you both are, you and the shy blond." Faith said, turning to face her capture.

Willow mustered up all her witchy good courage and turned to face Faith back, directly in her eyes. Ignoring what she had just said, Willow kept her resolve face on.

"What do you want?"

The slayer stopped and thought carefully as if in some way she was actually thinking of something. After a few good moments the slayer opened her mouth

"I just wanted to be home" She spoke truthfully.

Once again Willow was speechless. 'Could Faith be serious about being... home? This wasn't her home. Her home was in Boston wasn't it? Did she even have a home?' The shy hacker's head was going on overload with Willow babble.

Willow knew what it was like to be on the brink of evil and to come back so she knew Faith might be serious. But she had to find out for herself, and the right way to say so.

'Okay, I can do it and be night. Just give her a friend.' Willow thought. 'But what if Buff doesn't like this idea, being friends with Faith..'

Faith could see the contemplation flashing across the redhead's face. 'Damnit, said to much... Guess I better bolt.. again..' She straightened up and turned around.

"See yeah" The slayer dismissed over her shoulder while walking back down the alley.

Willow stood there, not knowing what to do. Once her mind kicked in, she ran after Faith, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Wait" Willow softly said, pulling out all her pens in her pockets and finally choosing a dark green one. Because it somehow reminded her of Faith.

"Let me write my number on your arm, I don't have any paper on me.. ok? You can call me anytime you need"

Faith looked at the wiccan curiously, eyes lingering with doubt. Willow was a good kid but could she dare trust her?

'Only one way to find out' The slayer thought, sticking her arm out and pushing up her sleeve.

The second Willows hand touched Faith, a spark jolted between them. A sensation Faith had only felt once or twice before, the times when she was happy.

Stuttering Willow pulled back. "Ha, you must be electric" Tried to joke off nervously and quickly wrote the last few digits on the slayer's arm.

The brunette uncomfortably pulled her sleeve down.

"Um, okay. I'll be going now" She whispered, slightly confused and ran off campus leaving Willow behind, and alone.

"Idiot!"

Faith picked up a trash can and flung it across the street where it hit a brick wall, sending bits and pieces of brick in every direction.

The slayer kept stalking along growling with frustration, ignoring the many stares of Sunnydale by-passers.

A couple walked by, hand in hand and stared at Faith suspiciously.

"What are you looking at!" Faith snapped, moving forward threateningly. The girl screamed and ran off, with the boy looking helpless at faith, then deciding to follow his girlfriend.

"That's right... cowards" The slayer punched a wall, turning it into dust and kept on walking.

'What did you expect? Acting all tough then soft, she's a Scooby and now she pity's me.' Faith thought.

Since Faith set her eyes on the redheaded witch back in the 1990's, she was obsessed with her. The way she moved, talked... all of it was just so.. innocent. Faith knew all about innocence and everything else. But what Willow had was truly different, and it made Faith turn into a pile of rubble every time she watched the girl.

Desperately, Faith pulled her sleeve up and stared at the green numbers neatly written there..

"If only" She said, longing in her voice.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Together Forever

Author: Vampirius

Feedback: Anytime! I love feedback, keeps me to keep attempting to write better

----------------------------

Willow stepped through the doorway into the safety of her dorm. After Faith left so suddenly she didn't know what it was that made her leave so quickly. Okay, yeah.. the whole electricity thing was pretty freaky and such. But why would she leave like that?

The redhead dropped her jacket onto her chair with her babbling mind going hay-wire.

'Breathe Rosenberg.. meditation is all you need'

Uselessly, she plopped down next to her bed crossing her legs and started to think about sea waves, the air and all things natural.

Faith walked up to the old grungy motel she always stayed at.. way back in the day when she was friends with the scoobies. Since the motel owner was killed, the new motel owner really didn't care much about who came and went, and especially what they did inside the room, Faith knew she didn't have to worry about sleeping here for a few days and getting caught.

The slayer took out her key to the room and helped herself inside. It looked like no one was occupying it, or had occupied it since she left. The bed was in the middle of the room, with a bathroom and the tv.

Faith thought about what Willow might be doing at the moment and flung herself onto the bed, bouncing slightly and landing gracefully on her back.

"Fuck!" Faith cursed and got up, reaching behind her back at the obtrusive object.

Pulling it out she looked at it. It was what looked like an nineteenth century knife, with intricate symbols woven into the metal. Faith knew it said something that she could never understand, or find out about by herself.

"Oh goodie.. a prezzie left here just for me" Faith rolled her eyes and got up, wobbling over to the bathroom to inspect the damage done to her back.

She placed the knife on the counter, pulling her shirt off and turning around. A gash was right beside her spine. A small one but enough to cause some slight damage. Fortunately the slayer healing had already kicked in and the bleeding stopped.

"Thank you, Buffy!" Faith said, sarcastic.

Since Buffy briefly died years ago, she was called up to be the next slayer. A slayer, equals very fast healing. With Faith, it came in handy many times before.

Quickly the brunette swapped up the remaining dried blood then walked back out to her backpack.

"Bandages.. bandages.. where art thou bandages.." Faith muttered, rummaging through her pack, flinging objects in every which direction.

"Ah ha! Found you" Faith picked up the bandage and walked back into the bathroom to look in the mirror. "Hello you sexy thang...You know you rule." She winked, then smirked to her own reflection. She then turned around to place the bandage correctly on the gash.

Once she was done, Faith looked back to her arm, at the numbers and decided to ring up Willow... Maybe she was in the mood to have dinner together... maybe? The slayer thought with hope, gliding over to the telephone.....

Willow was in a deep meditation state, thinking about everything in this world that could happen, did happen, and is happening. She usually got into this state when mediating.. it felt good to be able to let go like this and get away from everything else.. and to think about other things.. that weren't a sexy brunette slayer that had recently came back to town.

Ring!

The redhead frowned, she wasn't thinking about a ring.. or any ringing. Willow quickly forgot about it and settled herself back into her meditation state.

Ring!

Pause.

Ring!

'Phone!' Willow thought and quickly stood, picking the phone up.

"Hello?" The redhead eased herself up against the nearest wall

"Hey, Willow?"

"Oh! Hey Faith.. what's up?"

Faith sat down on her bed, using her shoulder to hold the phone up while she painted her toenails. 'Who thought I would care about my toe nails?' The slayer snorted to herself.

"Umm.. excuse me?" Willow frowned in confusion, did Faith just snort at her???

"Oh! Oh! Oops, sorry Red, I was just thinking about something." Faith nervously spoke into the receiver. "Speaking of thinking about something, would you like to come have dinner later... with me?"

Faith crossed her fingers. 'Please....' She thought

Willow blinked a few times, dinner.. with Faith? She thought about it for a few moments.

"Sure" She finally replied, why.. Willow really didn't know, for all she knew Faith would kill her after the meal was over, or something worse... But Willow knew she had to at least give Faith a chance.

"Just let me talk to Tara and tell her I wont be coming over to do spells with her and I'll meet you at your motel... assuming your still in the same one you were before?"

"Umm.. yeah I am, and sure... 5:30 okay?" Faith laid down on the bed, not believing her good luck.

"Yeah it is. I'll see you later then?"

"Yep, definitely! Bye Red"

"Bye Faith"

The both hung up simultaneously.

"Yippee!!" Faith was on cloud nine with happiness. A date with Willow! Well, actually a meal with Willow! Wow! She couldn't contain it. How lucky was she!

Faith placed the phone on the bed and quickly got up, what was she to wear? Should she be ultra sexy, or just stylish? The slayer never worried about what she wore before today, she always knew she was going to score. But Willow was something special, something that just wasn't everyday. Tonight she might finally get her chance...

'Definitely going on new grounds here' She thought, while going through her bag to find some suitable clothes to wear that night.

Willow just hung the phone up from talking with Tara. She had warned Willow to not get hurt or anything and to take things slow. Thank god that Tara understood Willow trying to get closer to Faith, and be a friend. The redhead smiled to herself, thinking about how lucky she was in life to have someone like Tara.

She sighed and looked at the phone, then to her woredrobe. Uh-oh.. She didn't know what to wear. Or to what she really just agreed to.

"Buffy is going to be so mad at me..." The redhead said aloud, while picking out her outfit for dinner with Faith...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Vampirius

Disclaimer: All hail Joss; I'm only borrowing his characters..

Feedback: I like feedback, seeing as this is the first update in years. Haha. PLEAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEE 3 I'm rusty so give me a little while to warm up. lol

-------------------

5:30 came way to soon for Faith. She couldn't understand how time plays tricks so easily on everyone. When your bored, it comes way to slow and when your happy and excited it just flys by. Deep in her muses, Faith had no knowledge of her redheaded friend's anxiety attack on the other side of the motel door, just feet from where she was lying on the bed waiting,

Willow stood bouncing on the balls on her heels on the outside of Faith's motel room door, mentally rambling like there was no tomorrow.

'Okay, so it's 5:30 and I should be knocking. I can knock, or I can run. I can always back out last minute. Why am I not backing out last minute. What the hell is wrong with me? What if.. she's just trying to kill me? No, I've already been through this. Rosenburg you need to suck it up and be there for a friend. Now knock'

The witch raised her hand to knock on the door, defeated by herself in her own mental debate, only to find that the door was already opened.

'Hey Red,' Faith quirked an eyebrow while looked at Willow. For all Faith saw, Willow was rambling to herself and seemed to get in quite a mental state.

'Uh…' Willow's eyes roamed Faiths body. It seems that the slayer decided for her usual outfit of leather. Lots. Of. Leather. And did it ever look good on her. She blushed at the thought. 'Your with Tara, what the hell are you thinking? You don't even like badass slayers, or someone who tried to kill you'

Even with her mental rambling, Willow couldn't stop looking at Faith. The way her pants clung to her ass and hips made the witch drool, not to mention the push up bra Faith was wearing. Willow groaned slightly when she realised what she was doing. She was getting aroused. Aroused by Faith. So not good. That would never end well.

Willow squirmed a bit on the spot realizing she was getting wet.

'So are you just going to stand there and oogle me like a piece of meat or do you want to go for dinner like I thought we were going to?' Faith smiled seductively, leaning against the doorframe.

'Oh yeah, um. Hey! Wait a second! You did not.. I was not… Er.. I was not oogling you like a piece of meat' The redhead blushed even harder. 'Can we just go to dinner now, and not talk about that?' There was no way Willow was going to even come close to admitting her arousal.

Even with all her slayer might, Faith wasn't able to keep herself from laughing at Willows obvious distress, and seemingly arousal at what she was wearing. 'I might be able to get my chance after all, I just hope she's after more then sex..'

Willow grumbled at the slayers chuckling and started to walk away from her.

'Aww come on Red,' Faith caught up quickly to Willow, grabbing her arm and pulling the witch back to her. She looked into the redhead's eyes, sighed and spoke almost in a whisper. 'I didn't.. mean to laugh at you like that, I just thought it was amusing that's all. I didn't mean to make fun of you.'

Faith kept her hand on Willows arm, stroking her elbow softly, getting comforted by touching her.

The soft words shocked Willow, but she was getting used to seeing this side of the slayer. Her up's and down's were getting almost like a second nature to her. 'I like when she's like this, her down to earth side.' Willow thought, 'Although I'm not used to her touching me, and touching me so softly. Feels kinda nice.' A smile spread across her face and she beamed up at the slayer.

'Don't worry, it's all good. Do you want to go now, to dinner?' Willow spoke with slight hesitation.

'I would love to. And on the note, would you like to take my arm m'lady?' Faith held out her arm for Willow to hold onto, her eyes sparkling with delight.

'I would. Thank you Faith' The witch laughed and entwined her arm through Faith's and they both started off in the direction of downtown. Thoughts of Tara were trailing long behind Willow as the two walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: DeviousLeasha

Disclaimer: All hail Joss! :) Characters aren't mine!

Feedback: I would love feedback! It makes me all tingly and feeling good on the inside.

* * *

Willow and Faith had picked a nice little restaurant in the outskirts of the university, neither wanted to go all the way downtown anymore. Faith was nervous as to the location, seeing as she was still on the run, and didn't want to get caught.

The two of them were standing outside the doors, staring at the menu posted on the wall.

"Are you sure we'll be okay to eat here?" The slayer looked at her companion and smirked when she realized that Willow was staring at her ass. She coughed and cleared her throat, "Uh, Willow? Earth to Willow" She smirked even more when the witch didn't move her eyes from what they were fixed on.

Willow looked up, completely unaware her eyes had wandered to the slayers ass. She turned a bright shade of red and squeaked.

"I'm sorry what did you ... uh.. say? I was.. um.. hey, did you know that you have no button on the left side of your pants?"

_'Willow distracted like always' _Faith rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, I wanted to know if your sure I'll be okay to eat here, and not have me get arrested. Remember? I'm kinda a fugitive." She winked and looked around nervously after, scanning the area for anyone who may be watching them.

The Wiccan looked Faith in the eyes, and looked very somber. "You aren't going to go to jail, not if it's the last thing I do. We'll be safe here, I'm sure we'll manage just fine to have one night to ourselves."

Faith held the door open, "Alright, well in we go then. Ladies first!"

The two entered the establishment, and were promptly seated in a nice booth in the back. They took off their coats and sat down, clearly leaving space between each other.

Faith shuffled with the menu, sneaking glances at Willow. '_She hasn't once asked me yet why I'm here. On that note, why __**DID **__I come back to Sunnydale?' _

Meanwhile, the witch was fidgeting nervously trying to figure out why in the hell she was here, many times she told herself why but she still couldn't figure this out. She was here to befriend Faith, as she had no friends. Especially after what happened the past few years.

"Hello, my names Sarah and I'll be serving you this evening. So what can I get the two of you ladies today?" The most gorgeous woman Willow had ever seen, besides Faith herself was standing in front of the table, looking between both Willow and Faith with an amused expression on her face.

'_Of course, the world is out to get me, two hot girls in one night, there's not much more i can handle-Hey! What a second, why is she looking at Faith like that' _Willow brought herself out of her muse and stared at the waitress who currently was leaning on the table, showing herself off to Faith, who to Willows discomfort was grinning and leaning backwards enjoying the show.

"You can get us some water, please" Willow snapped, glaring at the waitress. Faith's smile disappeared at the tone the witch used. Sarah stood up and glared back at Willow, her voice cold "Sure thing, I'll be right back with that, you can count on it", Saying the last bit looking at Faith, she winked and walked away.

Faith grinned again at the wink then looked over at Willow. "What?", she tried as hard as she could to look innocent. "I wasn't doing anything!"

Willow looked at her, anger inside her building. She wasn't sure why she was getting so angry, but she did know that she was angry and nothing she could do was going to change it. Faith was only a friend, and she was here to provide that friendship, so why was she getting upset at the waitress looking and showing off for Faith? It wasn't like it was anything new, people stared at her all the time, not like they could help it.. with that kind of body, and curves.

The witch continued to stare at the menu, biting her bottom lip and wishing the anger to go away. "I.. I don't know, I know you weren't doing anything, I don't know.. Um.. So what on the menu looks good?" '_Blast, why am I stuttering?'_

The Slayer frowned and realized her mistake. _'Maybe Willow does like me? It sure looked like she was jealous.. crap, I've wanted her for so long and look at what I do, flirting with someone right in front of her!"_ Mentally chastising herself, she muttered, "I dont know" The urge to flee came up. She wasn't good at these kinds of things, she'd blown it, there's no way Willow would want to be with her. She'd ruined everything.

"Be right back, I have to go to the bathroom, okay?" Faith got up and looked at Willow who was sitting there still biting her lip. _'Damn that's hot.. why do I have to screw up everything!' _

Willow looked up fast, seeing that Faith had gotten up and looked like she was going to bolt. "Wait! Why do you have to go to the bathroom, we only just got here!"

The rogue slayer smirked at the wiccan, unable to help the taunt coming, "Because that's what humans do, and plus I need to check my hair." She winked at Willow, turned around and made a hasty retreat to the front of the store.

_'I need to get out of here, I totally blew it'_


	5. Chapter 5

Author: DeviousLeasha

Disclaimer: All hail Joss! :) Characters aren't mine, but I do enjoy playing with them, Rawr!

Feedback: Pretty pretty please?? I shall love you and hug you and name all of you Squishy!

_'I need to get out of here, I totally blew it'_

Faith was able to make it to the front of the restaurant with her mind going on overdrive, thinking and rethinking the entire situation. Number one, she wanted Willow. Number two, she had to stop acting like a pussy and act on it. Really, it wasn't hard to just tell the Wiccan how she felt. She'd done worse her entire life, but this was the first time her own heart was on the line. She's always broken other people hearts, boy's and girls alike, but never has it been a situation where she may be the one that got hurt. This wasn't a side of her she was used to, and she was stuck in between what to do. She always was. Right or wrong, love or lust. Always Faith made the wrong move, and she was going to be damned now if she did it again.

Staring out the window contemplating her issues out, Faith didn't realize that someone had walked up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Hey Red, I'm sorry I said I had to go to the bathroom and I'm just standing here looking like an idiot. I just had some things on my mind, but everything's five by five now." The slayer spoke softly and leaned backwards into the warm embrace.

"Well my hair isn't Red but I can be anything you want me to be sexy" Spoke a harsher voice in her ear, and Faith felt the embrace tighten and hands that weren't the hands she wanted, slip downwards very with surprising speed.

Across the room Willow had moved to the front to see what was taking Faith so long, especially after seeing her so upset, she was hoping that the slayer hadn't bailed. She knew Faith's history when it came to being embarrassed or showing emotion at all.

Willow looked around, not seeing Faith anywhere. "Where did she go, please don't tell me she's left.." She muttered, the terrible feeling of panicking rising inside of her. The witch kept scanning the area, and went to the bathroom to see if the Faith had actually just gone to the washroom. She opened the door and took a quick look around, no one was in there.

"Dammit" Willow sighed and turned back around, still scanning the area and noticed a few steps away Faith was standing by the window's staring out with the most confused look on her face. _'Well she hasn't bailed yet, that's a good sign, why is she looking so confused though? Isn't it a good thing that she's still there? I wonder what it is that she's looking at out there, maybe there's a baddie out there and she'll-WHOA WHY IS THERE ANOTHER PERSON ATTACHED TO MY FEMALE" _

The witched eyes widened when she saw the waitress move in behind Faith, and Faith talking very low then leaning against the stranger. Willow couldn't feel anything but heartbreak, her entire body trembling. The girl put her hands around Faith and pulled her into a intimate embrace slipping her hands towards Faith's jeans and Willows eyes teared up.

_'Nothing but a fool Rosenberg..' _Hastily Willow went back to their table and grabbed her purse and jacket, trying her hardest to not show how hurt she was over this. Of course Faith wouldn't be interested in her. Who was she to think anything else? Faith just does what she always does, which is just play with everyone, regardless of someone's feelings. The witch felt a pang of regret mixed with embarrassment that she fell for it.

Willow looked around when she heard some yelling but didn't pay any attention to it, put her jacket on and walked out the back exit, feeling worse then she had ever felt in a long time.

Back at the front of the room, Faith wasn't happy. She grabbed the waitress's hand and spun around.

"Who in the hell are you to touch me like that?" She spat, glaring at the woman across from her who was quickly stepping backwards from the venom coming from the dark slayer. "What do you think I am, a play toy? A nice hello, how are you and maybe a date is required first, you got it chicka?"

Faith still had the woman's hand in her's and squeezed it slightly, enjoying the wince that flashed on the waitress's face. "Dont..." **Squeeze** "Ever..." **Squeeze** "Touch.." **Squeeze** "Me again" She let go, watching as the blond stumbled backwards.

"Wait a second" The waitress breathed, "You.. I recognize you! You know I wouldn't have said anything, mostly because your hot and all, but fuck you bitch! I know who you are!" Grabbing her sore wrist the woman stumbled backwards even more, her voice getting higher and higher every second. "I know exactly who you are! Your that criminal who murdered the Deputy Mayor! You escaped jail! HELP! Someone call 911!"

Everyone in the restaurant started getting up, trying to see what the commotion was all about, peering around each other to get a look at Faith, who was standing there looking pissed off.

_'Ah, shit'_

Faith turned around and booked it out the front door, hearing sirens in the distance and knew they were for her. Finding the nearest alley she ducked into it and ran as fast as her slayer powers can manage in the opposite direction of the restaurant, and Willow.

_'Willow...' _The slayers eyes widened, she had left Willow at the restaurant!


End file.
